Streets of Heaven
by kakashilover2009
Summary: Kakashi/Naruto parental, based on the song. Pretty much all I can say. The Rating has been bumped do to swear words and scary content for chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Streets of Heaven part 1

This is a two sided version. This is first Kakashi's POV, when Naruto is knocked out in the forest of death. I am a big fan of this song and Kakashi/Naruto parental as you know. Of course I sort of changed the verses around. But I hope you enjoy it just the same. The second is where Kakashi is in peril and lyrics aren't included, but Naruto's mourning over him. Song is by Sherrie Austin.

Naruto lay hopelessly on the ground next to Sauske. He hadn't been bit like Sauske, but he was badly injured. Sakura scooped up Sauske and took him with her forgetting and abandoning Naruto. Out of nowhere Kakashi flew down from a nearby tree looking at the lifeless body of Naruto. He scooped him so she sat upright and thought back of how much energy he had.

_To be the Greatest Hokage! Then everyone would stop disrespecting me and look up to me!_

Kakashi had come to love Naruto as his own. After all, he was his godfather. (If you read Guardian Angel you'll understand) Kakashi decided to do something he never had done. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes.

_Hello God,_

_It's me,_

_I know I've never prayed before._

_But now it seems I need your mercy all the more._

_This sleeping child I'm holding, might not make it through the night._

_So I'm asking that you'll be with him, as I lay here by his side._

_Chorus_

_And it must be kind of crowded; on the streets of Heaven,_

_So tell me Lord, why do you need him for?_

_Don't you know one day, he'll be your little man forever?_

_But right now I need him so much more._

_He's much too young, to be on his own, and I can't be even guessing._

_Who will hold his hand when he crosses the streets of Heaven._

Kakashi cuddled Naruto close to his chest, unaware that he was fluttering his eyes open to the sound of Kakashi's soothing voice.

_Hey Lord do you remember,_

_When we met when he was just a kid._

_I told him I was his godfather,_

_And that he was my angel._

_I don't know if your listening,_

_But I'm asking you just this once._

_Don't take my angel to Heaven,_

_I just can't give him up._

_And it must be kind of crowded, on the streets of Heaven. So tell me why do you need him for? Don't you know one day he'll be your little man forever, but right now, I need him so much more. I have to ask you if you take him with you today, you make sure he looks both ways. And will you hold his hand, if he crosses the streets of Heaven._

Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes and placed his little hand on top of Kakashi's big hand. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he gasped. "Naruto!" he embraced him and tears of joy and relief ran down his cheeks. "Oh, I'm so happy, I love you Naruto!"

Stay tuned for Part 2**.……………………………...................................................**


	2. Chapter 2

Streets of Heaven Part 2

In this version, Kakashi is the one in peril. This is Alternate universe unlike the first chapter. Meaning this doesn't actually happen, so the idea is mine; Naruto universe I never had and never will. I know it seems weird starting it in the middle of a battle, but I wanted to get to the main story. Yes I know, This sucks!!!

It was in the middle of a battle, between lord Orochimaru and Kakashi. "It's over Kakashi! Sauske is mine!" He shouted as he jabbed his Kunai knife into his chest making him collapse, as blood spilled out. "NOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto shouted as he ran to his sensei's side.

………………………………**.................................................................................**

Naruto and Sakura helped to lift him up. Sakura turned to look at Sauske and said something no one would _ever_ think she'd say. "THANKS A LOT SAUSKE!!! Thanks to you Kakashi sensei may die!"

_No he can't die._

Naruto thought.

_I need him here_.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Orochimaru and felt his eyes start to devil red. "YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL!!!" Orochimaru chuckled devilishly and swished his tongue back and forth. Sakura put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, calm down." she said in a calming voice. "You're turning into your demon self." she said. Kakashi's eyes fluttered open as he put a hand to Naruto's chest.

"Naruto, Sakura's right. You need to-___calm down." he said in a hoarse voice as he coughed. "ARRRRGGGG!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS OROCHIMARU!!!!" Naruto bellowed as he went charging towards him with a Kunai knife. Orochimaru just laughed evilly and disappeared as Naruto ran into the tree he was standing in front of. "YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!!! Naruto roared as he was out of breath. As he heard Kakashi cough, his eyes went blue again and he went back over to his side. "Naruto,…" Kakashi began in a whisper. "I don't think I have enough strength…." Suddenly Orochimaru reappeared and had a Kunai knife pointed towards Naruto. "NO! NARUTO!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Kakashi shouted and used the strength he had left and grabbed the Kunai knife in his chest and began to limp as he got to his feet and started to attack Orochimaru. "What are you doing Kakashi you fool!?" He hissed. "You're already weak, why I fight?" "Because!!!" he shouted. "I have someone worth fighting for!!!!"

Orochimaru used a substitution jutsu , just as Kakashi stabbed his hand. Kakashi yelped in pain as more blood came out of him. He collapsed as Naruto rushed to his side. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's chest and moaned. "Naruto,…I'm dying." Kakashi whispered. "Why did you do that old man? Huh?" Naruto asked as tears rolled down his cheeks. Then he remembered what Anko said.

_I fight for someone who is precious to me, that is my only purpose._

"Am I precious to you?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Kakashi whispered. "If it weren't for you, I would have died ten minutes ago." Sakura was crying herself. "A ninja's team is supposed to be like his family, but screw that rule, I loved all three of you anyway. Even though Sauske turned out the way he did. You learned everything you need to know Naruto, and Sakura. Now all you need to learn is how to say good-bye."

"I won't leave you." Naruto sobbed as Kakashi took his final breath and his body turned cold. He had sacrificed himself so Naruto could live. Nobody else would have _ever _done that for him. Naruto and Sakura dropped their lifeless sensei as Naruto faced Sakura. "I can't stand it anymore!!! I can't go on with my life!!!" "Naruto, think about Kakashi sensei, he _loved_ you! He gave his life for you! He wouldn't want you to take back your gift of life!"**…………………………............................................................................**

_Where am I?_

Kakashi thought.

_Your in Heaven, my son._

Kakashi's spirit turned around as he saw his mother in front of him.

_Mom?_

He asked as they both embraced, but then he broke it.

_Mom, what about Naruto and Sakura, what's going to happen to them._

_I'm glad you asked._

His mother said as he pointed down below at Naruto at the top of a cliff.

………………………………**.................................................................**

"OK I'M GOING TO JUMP!! Naruto shouted, but as he did,…he felt his feet froze in midair and an invisible something brought him back to the ground slowly, as if like a magic trick.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he looked both ways and around him. "How did that happen? All of a sudden a breeze blew in and Kakashi's ghost appeared in front of him.

"_Don't do it_"

He whispered.

Naruto's mouth dropped wide open, as Kakashi's ghost grinned and closed it with his finger.

"_Naruto, just because you can't see me, doesn't mean that I'm not with you. I'm always watching over and protecting you, as you just witnessed. If you start to fall, I will always be there to catch you. That, you have my word."_

Tears started to flow down Naruto's cheek as Kakashi kissed them away. A bright light centered in the sky as Kakashi walked towards it.

"_I'll always be watching."_

………………………………**.......................................................................................**

I know that was really weird, but don't worry, Kakashi will be alive again in my other stories. So all you fan girls out there, don't shoot me! :P


End file.
